Judge (G
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Judge (G&W) series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Side Special attack is called Judgement and it's based on the game Judge. Mr. Game & Watch holds up a sign with a random one-digit number on it, then hits the opponent with a hammer, and the higher the number the more powerful the attack will be, referencing how in the original game the player with the highest number on their sign would be able to hit the opponent. This is considered an in-universe link because Mr. Game & Watch's sign and hammer are considered the actual items from the original game, and also because his trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, so Judge being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the characters in the original game have always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This however is arguable, and one may chose to consider it an out-universe (type 3) link instead. The specific effects of the hit are: # Only does 2% damage and causes 12% recoil damage to Mr. Game & Watch himself. # Does 4% damage with very little knockback. # Does 6% damage with little knockback, but it causes significant shield damage and launches opponents toward Mr. Game & Watch. # Does 8% damage and causes slashing damage. # Does multiple electric damage, causing up to 11.19% damage. # Does 12% fire damage with significant knockback. # Called the "lucky 7" in Mr. Game & Watch's first Smash trophy, it does 14% damage and moderate knockback, but makes a food item appear (specifically an apple). # Only does 4% damage, but freezes the opponent. # Does 32% damage with extremely high knockback. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Side Special move in all his subsequent appearances, but it's renamed "Judge" in Brawl and it occasionally receives some minor changes, such as #7 dropping three apples instead of one in Ultimate. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 The game includes a sticker based on Judge, consisting in the right player using his hammer, but without the numbered sign. It can be used by any character and when equipped grants Arm - Attack +16. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 Most Mr. Game & Watch moves now have him transforming completely into the character from the original game. This also includes his Side Special move, that has him changing into the player's character from Judge. The game also features a Judge Spirit, represented by the right player using his hammer while holding a "9" sign. This is spirit #693, and it's a Support spirit in the Ace category (★★★). It takes one slot and when equipped it grants Critical Hit ↑. It's unlocked by beating the respective augmented fight either in the Spirit Board or in World of Light; this consists in a battle in Flat Zone X with hazards off, against a team of eight Mr. Game & Watch in his default appearance, favoring side specials; the background music is Flat Zone 2. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links